Pain,
by JustAPotterholic
Summary: When Sam and Tom's 14 year old daughter, Olivia, is diagnosed with a condition which may cost her her life, how will the Kent family cope? Follow them through the ups and downs of a crazy few months. *this is my first fanfic so please review, I'd really like to know what I'm doing right/wrong etc thanks*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, about Sam and Tom having two children - Olivia and Charlie - and still living in Holby when Olivia is diagnosed with a life-threatening condition. Please review, the feedback will be very much appriciated. ~Rebekah**

* * *

I sat gingerly on the hospital bed, my left leg propped up on a pillow in front of me. My left knee was killing me and I was starting to get impatient waiting for my doctor to come back with my x-ray results. I was still in my training gear, apart from my football boots which had been taken off when I was taken into the emergency department. Mum was out at an RTC and dad was on a three-day refresher course so I was sitting alone, waiting for Dr Ashford to come back.

* * *

After about half an hour of waiting in pain, Ash came back in with a grave look on his face. He was accompanied by who I knew as mum and dad's boss – Zoe Hanna, I think her name was.

"I'm Doctor Hanna, the senior consultant here – your parents' boss -I've been helping Doctor Ashford look at your knee..." The female doctor said.

"I'm afraid we've got some bad news, Olivia..." Ash said, biting his lip and shooting Dr Hanna an encouraging look.

"What?" I asked worriedly. "Is it dislocated? Fractured?" I couldn't not play football for more than a week, my team needed me.

"The swelling in your leg hasn't been caused by an injury, Olivia," Dr Hanna said, tilting the screen of the x-ray display towards me, indicating a dark spot just to the right of my knee joint. "There was an existing problem, it was just aggravated by the injury when you were playing football this afternoon."

I stared at the two doctors. I knew what the dark spot on the x-ray was – a small mass of something.

"Is it a tumour?" I asked quietly, hoping for nothing more than my assumptions to be false, wanting nothing more than to be reassured. Football was my life – I had tryouts for a national team the next month, and the final of the regional championships was in three days.

"We hope not, but we'll get an oncologist to come and have a look, that will tell us more..." Doctor Ashford said. I nodded, trying to be like mum. I blinked back tears and looked straight ahead, trying to be strong.

I sat there for what felt like a few hours until mum got back. She rushed into my cubicle, still wearing the bright green 'Doctor' jumpsuit that had blood down it. She said nothing, and just pulled me into a long embrace. It wasn't long before tears started pouring from my eyes, caused by a mixture of pain and the crushing thought that I may have cancer.

"It's okay... Shhhh... It's fine, Livvy..." Mum whispered into my long, blonde hair. I was my mum's double, apart from the fact that I had my dad's green eyes instead of mum's ice-blue ones. I cried harder as I thought of dad, receiving a phone call while he's on his course.

* * *

After a few minutes of mum comforting me, I calmed down and pulled away from the embrace, feeling ever so guilty as there were tears in her eyes.

"Is this a bad time?" I heard Zoe say. I dried my eyes, and mum shook her head before sitting down.

"Not at all." Mum said to her boss. The doctor stepped into the cubicle, closely followed by a tall, middle-aged man with black hair wearing a strict-looking black suit with a white shirt and an equally severe look on his face.

"Mrs Kent, Olivia, I'm Dr Barker. I specialise in oncology, and I've had a look at your notes and scan results. I'd like to have a look at your knee, if that's okay?" I nodded and he walked over to me, starting to feel about my knee. Mum had a comforting hand on my shoulder and Dr Hanna was giving me a reassuring smile. It was incredibly uncomfortable and I felt tears stinging in my eyes at the pain, but I blinked them back, convincing myself I was strong enough to cope with it.

"Hmmm..." Doctor Baker said when he'd finally stopped prodding my knee. "Have you lost any weight recently? Suffered from nausea or exhaustion?" He asked, twiddling a pen between his hands.

"Erm... I've not really noticed? I play a lot of sport so I'm usually tired in the evening?" I said, unsure of what to say. I'd noticed that my jeans were a little loose around the waist recently, but I didn't really want to admit that to my mum and two almost complete strangers.

"Hmmm..." He repeated. I rolled my eyes and looked at mum who imitated him quietly, making me giggle.

"I'd like to refer you to the cancer testing unit, where they can perform blood tests and a biopsy to see if the tumour is cancerous or not." He said bluntly. I nodded, and mum gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. I got a fright as the loud beep of a pager went off.

"Sorry, I've got to go, I'm sure Doctor Hanna will fill out a referral form for you," He said before rushing off out of the cubicle.

"He was pleasant..." I said sarcastically, trying to lift the mood. Zoe was standing in front of me and gave a small and reassuring smile and mum just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to pop home and get some clean clothes and stuff, okay? Mum said, standing up. I nodded as mum gave me a tight hug and pressed a kiss on my forehead before almost reluctantly leaving the cubicle, leaving me and Zoe alone together.

"I'll just get this filled out, what's your date of birth?" Dr Hanna asked, attaching a crisp white sheet of paper to the clipboard she was holding and starting to fill in some parts.

"Erm 28th December 1998..." I said, flopping back to lie down on the bed.

"Okay, I'll leave you now... I'll send in a nurse to give you more pain relief, okay?" Dr Hanna said. I nodded, giving the doctor a smile. She smiled back before walking out, leaving me to my thoughts for a while.

I thought about how mum must be feeling, how much my life could change if I did have cancer. I thought about dad getting back and finding out the news, of how hard it would be to help my 6 year old brother, Charlie, understand.

* * *

"Earth to Olivia!" A bubbly voice laughed. I shook myself out of the daze I'd been in for a while to see Robyn, a nurse, standing in front of me, holding a tray with a syringe full of liquid in it.

"Oh, sorry... I was just thinking about..." I said, unable to finish my sentence. I couldn't say it, I didn't want to accept it.

"About what darling?"

"About the... Y'know..." I motioned to my swollen leg. Robyn suddenly realised and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'll give you some morphine, it's quite strong and may make you nauseous but I promise it'll help with the pain, okay?" I nodded, as she administered the painkillers. It didn't really bother me, needles weren't something I was afraid of, and I soon started to feel the pain reduce. I was just about to doze off to sleep when dad burst into my cubicle.

"Livvy!" Dad said, running towards me and pulling me into a warm, tight hug. "I love you baby..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this is okay! I'm so sorry I've not updated for so long! I've been so busy what with it being Christmas and all that, I'll try and update more often now. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! c:**

I lay in a bed in the children's ward of Holby City ED. Mum had brought me some things up before having to rush down to the ED and dad had gone to pick Charlie up from school, leaving me to my thoughts. I was on the ward with only 2 others – a boy that looked about 5 who had been crying since I'd arrived and a girl a little younger than me.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in carrying a clipboard. She walked over to me, noting something down on the file stored at the end of my bed. I coughed a few times, and she passed me the bottle of water sitting on the table at the end of my bed to soothe it. My chest ached dreadfully, but I wasn't going to tell anyone anytime soon. They'd only worry.

"Hello, I'm Ally, your nurse for today... Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked. I knew she was only being kind, but it annoyed me the way that she was talking to me – like I was a five year old or something.

"Uhm no thanks..." I said, trying not to sound rude. I didn't feel up to eating, the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach made me feel like I'd throw up if I ate anything.

"Okay, are you in any pain with your leg?" Ally asked, slightly bugging me. I knew it wasn't her fault – she was just doing her job, but I just wanted to be alone. I contemplated just saying it was fine so that she'd leave me alone but it was really painful, even when I didn't move it.

"A little..." I said. She nodded and wrote something else down.

"I'll go and get you some more morphine before the doctor comes round. Your dad should be back by then." I nodded in thanks, before flopping back onto my pillows. I wondered if my team had won the match or not. My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie running over and almost jumping on me.

"Hey Charlie." I said, putting on a brave face and smiling for him. Dad smiled at me and greeted me before sitting down on the chair by my bed.

"Are you ill?" Asked Charlie, sounding a little confused. I nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Then what's wrong with you?" He asked curiously.

"We don't know yet. The doctor is going to come and try and find out though." I said, ruffling his hair. "How was school?"

"It was fun. I learnt my 3 times table!" He said enthusiastically, making me grin. I'm glad he enjoyed school, I doubted he would still be saying that when he was my age.

"Wow!" I said, smiling again to cover up my nerves. I gulped, coughing again as I saw a man about dad's age wearing a shirt with a stethoscope round his walk into the room; I could've bet anything he was the doctor. Dad gave me a concerned look as I tried to subside my coughing fit.

"Olivia, is it?" He asked, glancing at the notes on his clipboard. I nodded. "I'm Dr Lyons, I'll be overseeing your treatment for the time being." He said.

"Tom Kent. Olivia's dad." Dad said, holding out his hand to shake the doctor's.

"Nice to meet you." Dr Lyons said. "I understand that there's a tumour in your left knee, and you've been sent up to receive further testing?" He asked, scanning my file.

"Yeah..." I said, catching dad's eye and having to blink back tears. I felt so unbelievably overwhelmed by everything.

"I recommend that you go for some more x-rays and a CT scan, and then we'll take some blood and a small piece of the tumour to test, is that okay?" He asked, giving me a reassuring smile. I nodded.

"Nurse McEwen, can you please book a CT and knee and chest x-rays for Miss Kent here?" Ally nodded before leaving the ward.

"Have you got any questions before I go and get everything ready?" The doctor asked, fiddling with the pen in his hand. I shook my head and watched as he walked out of the ward.

"Dad, I love you." I said, voice shaking.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

I finally got out of the CT scanner after what seemed like an hour in the tube-like machine. I'd felt really claustrophobic in the scanner, and hadn't liked it at all. I watched the rooms as I was wheeled back to my space on the ward, seeing that there was an overwhelming amount of sick children in the hospital.

"Hi, Liv... Dad's told me about everything that's happening, I'm sorry I couldn't be here but I was really needed in the emergency department." Mum said; she looked exhausted. I wanted to tell her to go home and get some sleep but I really wanted her here when I finally found out what was wrong with my knee.

"It's fine... I'll be fine." I said, putting on a brave smile. I didn't want to worry mum by looking anxious, it would only make her fuss more. She gave me a reassuring smile as Dr Lyons walked back into the ward.

"Doctor James Lyons, I never expected you to specialise in paediatrics!" Mum said, clearly knowing my doctor.

"Samantha... Kent, it must be... I take it you're not in Afghan anymore?" He smiled at mum in a way that seemed more than just friendly, making me curious as to what had happened between them in the past.

"Not for a while, not since I had Olivia." Mum said, stroking my arm comfortingly.

"Right, anyway, I've got to do a biopsy from the tumour... It basically involves me inserting a small needle into the tumour through the back of your knee and taking a small amount of the tissue to be tested in the labs. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said, needles didn't really bother me – it wasn't an inherited fear from my dad, who didn't mind stabbing them into other people but couldn't have them inserted into him.

"I think I'll take Charlie for something to eat, I don't think he should be in here while that's happening..." Dad said, giving my hand a squeeze before taking my younger brother's hand and leading him out of the room.

"I'm just going to use some local anaesthetic so you don't feel a thing when we do the biopsy." Dr Lyons said. "Sharp scratch," I felt a sharp scratch in the back of my knee, making me grab mum's hand. "All done, we'll just leave that to work for a couple of minutes."

A few minutes later, a small piece of the mass in my leg had been removed and sent off to the hospital labs for urgent analysis. I didn't really understand what was so urgent about everything; I didn't actually feel very ill so I didn't understand why there should be so much commotion.

"What if it is cancer?" I asked mum. She looked at me for a minute, I don't think she expected me to ask any questions, I usually didn't and just got on with things.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll get to that obstacle if we have to, but I doubt we will." Mum said, squeezing my hand again. I tried to believe her, but somehow I couldn't.

**Thanks for reading, please review - the reviews mean a lot :) I'll update tomorrow! x**


End file.
